This project is used to screen macaque monkeys for use in experiments related to the AIDS Therapies contract. It is not itself a research project, but rather is designed to assess the usefulness of macaques for experimental projects. Macaques are screened to identify their virus and antibody status before they enter a clinical trial. Thirty-eight new macaques were screened in 1998. This is an on-going project that will continue in the coming years. FUNDING NIH contract AI65311 and NIH grant RR00166.